


A Princely Tail

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there a prince named Blaine. Except he wasn’t a prince, he was a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princely Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr User Becca Princeblainers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+User+Becca+Princeblainers).



> Special Thanks to Tumblr User Blaise Coopbastian for betaing.

Once upon a time there a prince named Blaine. Except he wasn’t a prince, he was a puppy, but a very pampered puppy, so much so that Blaine was certain he must be a prince. He was a humble prince though, and understood that the little blonde girl who brushed his fur three times a day and fed him scraps of meat from her own meals and let him sleep on her bed right next to her was his most loyal subject, and he cuddled her frequently in return for her loyalty.

One day, Blaine was waiting patiently for his girl to come and brush his fur, as it was starting to get frizzy and knotted, but could not seem to find her anywhere within his house. (It was a big house though; Blaine was certain it must be the largest place in the world.) Eventually, he heard her voice from outside, and he went running eagerly to her, hoping to get his daily brushing and maybe a cuddle. He was not prepared for what he saw in any way at all.

 

Outside, his girl was rolling her eyes as another girl, this one with black hair and darker skin, spoke in a tone Blaine thought sounded a bit smug and rude. He was about to bark at her for being mean to his girl, when he laid his eyes on the most beautiful bundle of chestnut fur and blue eyes he’d ever seen, beautifully pointed ears and a long fluffy tail. There was a blue ribbon tied around its neck, and it was watching Blaine as it wound itself between the rude girl’s legs.

 

Blaine’s tail wagged eagerly as he looked over the kitten standing on the sidewalk, its eyes watching him as closely as he was watching it. He puffed out his chest and tried to make himself look regal, not an easy feat when his fur was beginning to make him look less like a puppy and more like a sheep. He strode over to the kitten and opened his mouth, ready to introduce himself as a prince and welcome his new, very pretty, subject. When he did, the kitten only raised an eyebrow, and then left.

 

* * *

 

Blaine caught his girl staring out the window a lot after that, and Blaine would often join her, admiring the rude girl while Blaine stared at the mysterious kitten he had seen with the rude girl before. His girl made a tsking sound when the rude girl caught her eye through the window and smirked, like she knew his girl had been watching. Blaine didn’t like the rude girl very much, but he was certainly very much intrigued by her kitten.

 

Blaine was confused when his girl dragged him out on a leash one afternoon; she looked annoyed by something, but also very determined. He wondered what was on her mind, but quickly forgot all his concerns as he saw that they were approaching the rude girl’s house.

 

Blaine began to yip and bark excitedly, hoping that the kitten would be inside, and that this time, it wouldn’t just walk away from him while his girl dragged him back inside so he couldn’t follow.

 

His girl eyed the rude girl with mild distaste when she answered the door, but the rude girl just invited her in and smirked at her when she asked if she wanted to play soccer outside. His girl begrudgingly said she wouldn’t mind, bunching her hands in her pretty dress that looked like the flowers Blaine wasn’t allowed to eat anymore. The rude girl laughed happily, and Blaine thought it sounded much prettier than she usually did, and dragged his girl outside, leaving Blaine temporarily forgotten inside the house.

 

“What are you doing in my palace?” a noise purred once the girls were gone.

 

Blaine jumped as he heard it, and ventured into the room with the scratching posts his girl and her family liked to sit on, where he thought it had come from. He sniffed the room, hoping to smell out the source of the noise.

 

“I’m up here,” the noise purred again. Blaine’s eyes widened and he looked up, only to see the pretty kitten from before, perched high up on a bookshelf, looking at down at him, eyeing him cautiously.

“Wow! How did you get up there? That’s so high up! Isn’t it scary? Are you like the chirpy things my girl won’t let me eat? Man, I bet you have really pretty chirpy fur!” Blaine yipped excitedly, running over the bookshelf and then running back and forth in front of it, his eyes kept locked on the kitten as he wondered how he could get up there too. The kitten rolled its eyes at him.

 

“I asked you a question,” the kitten growled, looking irritated.

 

“And I asked you one!” Blaine barked happily.

The kitten rolled its eyes.

 

“I’m not a bird, and I climbed up here, from the desk,” it said, directing its gaze to the table next to the shelf. “And no, it’s not scary,” it finished, watching as Blaine suddenly started scrambling to get onto the chair in front of the table so he could climb up as well.

 

“Now, answer my question,” the kitten demanded. Blaine stopped his scrambling and looked up in confusion.

 

“What question?” he asked, sounding utterly lost.

“Why are you in my palace? Only royalty should be allowed in here, and you are no-” the kitten hissed, only to be interrupted by Blaine barking excitedly.

 

“But I am royal! I’m a prince! Princes are royal! And my girl brought me here! I don’t think she likes your girl, but I like you!” Blaine exclaimed eagerly.

 

“… You can’t be a prince,” the kitten stated simply, and suddenly jumped down from the shelf. Blaine held his breath as it did, fearing the kitten would get hurt from the height.

The kitten landed gracefully and then hopped down gently to Blaine’s level.

 

“I was born royal, and since I live in this kingdom now, it’s official that I am prince,” it explained. Blaine titled his head in confusion.

 

“But I was born royal too… and I’ve been the prince here longer!” he said, puffing out his chest and trying to look noble and strong. The kitten looked very annoyed by this.

 

“Well, there can’t be two princes in one kingdom…” it mused, before its eyes lighted up suddenly. “Wait, I have an idea! We should have a princeliness competition!” the kitten declared.

Blaine stared at him and blinked until the kitten elaborated with a sigh.

 

“We test who is more suitable to the prince of this kingdom based on things like, like… who is the most beautiful! Since everybody knows royalty always looks lovely, only the most beautiful of us can be the real prince!” the kitten said proudly. Blaine hung his head at that.

 

“Oh… then I guess you really are the real prince…” he said unhappily.

“Wait, what? We haven’t even started yet! I mean, obviously I was going to win, but it’s not fair if you just give up like that,” the kitten grumbled derisively.

 

“But you said the prince had to be pretty and you’re like, the prettiest thing ever to ever, ever!” Blaine whined. The kitten looked taken aback by Blaine’s complaint.

 

“You… you think… I’m… pretty?” the kitten asked hesitantly. Blaine just nodded and whimpered in response.

The kitten’s eyes softened a little then. “You know… sometimes there can be two princes,” it said carefully.

 

“Really? But you said there couldn’t be…” Blaine puzzled, feeling very confused now.

 

“Well, there can only be two princes if… if we do the flower party!” the kitten exclaimed with sudden intensity. Blaine titled his head and whined, not understanding in the least.

“The flower party is a thing people in the noisy box do, it’s how two royals get to be royals together,” the kitten said. “So, if we do the flower party, then we should both be able to be princes,” the kitten finished, sounding satisfied.

 

“Oh! My girl talks about flower parties all the time! I didn’t know that’s what they were called! She really wants to have a flower party with someone! But, but! She says you can only do it when you’re a grown up! And you have to love someone a whole lot!”

“Well… you think I’m pretty, right?” the kitten asked Blaine, who nodded immediately.

 

“That’s kind of like love, isn’t it?” the kitten suggested. Blaine shook his head earnestly, though.

 

“No, love is when you find someone pretty on the inside, not the outside!” he protested. The kitten glared at him.

 

“Are you saying I’m ugly on the inside?” it hissed. Blaine scrambled away slightly and shook his head.

 

“No! I just… I don’t know if you are or not! I don’t know you at all!” he said.

“… Oh… yeah… Well, okay, my servant calls me Kurt,” the kitten said, suddenly moving closer to Blaine, hesitating for a moment and then rubbing his face against Blaine’s own.

 

“Uh… uh, Kurt? What are you doing?” Blaine asked, though he wasn’t about to complain, Kurt’s fur felt really soft and fluffy and nice and he smelled like a garden…

 

“Marking you,” Kurt said simply, “so nobody else tries to do the flower party with you, okay?”

“But why?” Blaine asked, once again confused. Kurt huffed out a sigh.

 

“Because, if you do the flower party with someone else, then we can’t both be princes together… and…” Kurt trailed off, his tail fluffy tail starting to flick back and forth and his ears folding back, he averted his gaze and looked away from Blaine, who titled his head to try and keep contact with Kurt’s eyes.

 

“Kurt? You okay?” Blaine asked, wondering if he’d done something wrong.

Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine perked up at the sound of his girl stomping inside, shouting about the rude girl getting her dress all muddied up.

 

“We were just playing! Geez, if you weren’t such a princess!” the rude girl yelled.

Blaine whined as he was suddenly scooped up by his girl and quickly carted out of the house, listening to his girl shouting at the rude girl all the while.

He spared a glance at Kurt, who looked utterly unimpressed with the yelling and quietly slinked off without another word.


End file.
